The demand for enhanced performance and functionality of integrated circuit components continues to increase design and fabrication complexity. The substrates designed for these components will need to be manufactured with multiple layers of copper on dielectric material. One method commonly used to promote adhesion of copper to dielectric build-up material is desmear. Desmear typically involves treating an organic substrate surface with a sweller, an acid such as permanganic acid to promote microroughness, and a neutralizer. However, some issues with desmear include process control and reproducibility, throughput time, and potential environmental concerns.